Crystal Tucker
Ms. Crystal Camilla Tucker is the ex-wife of Harald Tucker and the mother of Ugo. Early Life Crystal was born in September 1955 after Geoffrey Kipp had an affair with Linda Markets. Linda later died and so Crystal was left with Geoffrey and Dorothy, they couldn't look after her however, and so her sister Marge took her in. She had a relatively normal upbringing, she was educated at Oakdale Prep School until leaving for univeristy in 1973. Career Crystal went to Olak University and earned a degree in journalism in 1975. She went on to write for the Oakdale Chronicle until she left Oakdale in 1979. She then began writing aritcles for the Halford Weekly until she moved to Fatal in 2001. Crystal then began writing small columns for Galloway News until she retired from journalism and moved back to Canada in 2011. She has been retired since. Harald Crystal met Harald during a rainstorm in January 1974, he gave her his umbrella as an act of kindness, this immediately stole Crystal's heart and she fell for him. They began dating, despite Harald's parents warning Crystal of how dangerous Harald is. Marge and Nick did not like the match, and gave Crystal constant lectures on Harald, she ignored them and married Harald in 1976. AFter Marge and Harald had a fight over her grandmother's missing ring, Harald and Crystal fled to Canada after Crystal had gotten pregnant. Extended Family Siblings Francis Dawson Crystal never talked much to Francis as he had his own family when she was born. He was at her wedding but they never bonded. Ethel Kipp Crystal didn't know of Ethel until Marge told her what had happened, Marge didn't tell her the full story otherwise it would ruin Crystal and Dorothy's relationship. Marge Parker Marge and Crystal have had an up and down relationship. Marge raised her as Dorothy and Geoffrey couldn't look after her. They bonded quite warmly and Crystal thought of Marge and Nick as her parents, but was deeply saddened when they told her the truth. Crystal loved Marge deeply and never wanted to cause her harm. Lillith Emily Lillith and Crystal never spoke to eachother, Crystal occasionally went to family events with her but never bonded with her and never tried to. Children Ugo Tucker Crystal is proud of her eldest son and feels that Marge and Nick brought him up well, she left him with them as she didn't feel confident enough to raise him, and is glad that Marge and Nick took him in. Kian Tucker Crystal is deeply hurt by Kian's antics and his trouble broke her heart, she regrets trying to raise him on her own and wishes she could've stayed in Oakdale with her sister, maybe Kian would've turned out better? Lilly Tucker Crystal feels the same towards her daughter, Lilly. She is the female version of Kian, just without all the unwanted grandchildren. Before EEOH Crystal decided to come to Fatal in 1998 where her sister now lived, a lot had happened since Crystal fled to Canada, Harald had died mysteriously after Ugo's birth. Crystal had two chldren with Shaun, Crystal's father Geoffrey had died in 1990 from a pulmonary embolism and Harald's parents had also died. Her step-mother Dorothy was in the late stages of Alzheimer's and Ugo had grown up into a well-rounded young man. Crystal did not recieve a warm welcome, Marge and Nick were furious with her. Dorothy didn't know who she was and kept forgetting it. Ugo wanted nothing to do with her and refused to talk to her. Kian and Lilly were also getting into trouble with the law and Marge frequently scolded them. After Dorothy died in 2000, Crystal inherited Dorothy's house as none of her other children wanted it. She decided to make a life for herself there, but failed miserably. She enjoyed seeing Ugo's children as Ugo and Marge finally accepted her back into their lives. In 2011, things would go downhill again for Crystal as Kian allegedly raped Chloe and got her pregnant with her third child, Ugoette. Marge banished Kian and Lilly for the trouble they caused to Canada and Crystal joined them. EEOH In 2014, Crystal was still living in Canada with her two children. She occasionally returned to Fatal to visit her sister and her son. She was upset to hear what had happened to Flora and sent her condolences. In January 2015, after returning to Fatal, she was attacked in a nearby shopping mall and hospitalised for severe brain injuries. She recovered but immediately went back to Canada. After EEOH In September 2015, Crystal's grandchildren died after a helicopter crashed into Ugo's house. Crystal's niece Agnes also died. This upset Crystal and she returned to help look after Ugo. Crystal decided to live in Fatal after her brother in law Nick died and Marge was in poor health. Crystal moved with her family to Boon City in 2016 and witnessed Ugo's third marriage to Jennifer Murray, a woman she was never fond of. Ugo decided to take Crystal in at his new house in Boon City. In April 2018, Crystal's sister Marge died in Clydebank Hospital. This left Crystal devastated and she never recovered. Crystal has also recently been showing signs of dementia, but no diagnosis has been made.